


Decorations

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decorates Ianto's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for LJ's megans_writing.

Ianto took in his flat with a critical eye and wondered what happened. "Jack?"

The captain looked around the corner from the kitchen and smiled. He bounded out, wearing a tinsled Santa hat. "You're home! What do you think?"

"It's...interesting," Ianto said. "Lots of..."

"I know," Jack said. He looked at Ianto and his face fell. "You don't like it, do you?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, no. It's...it's good."

"I can put it all away, no trouble," Jack said. "I'll just get the boxes--"

Ianto grabbed Jack by the braces and pulled the other man close. "It's beautiful."

Later, while they were catching their breath, Ianto said, "Just...next year, I'll help."

Jack snuggled closer. "Next year."

"Yeah. Next year."

Jack kissed Ianto and smiled.


End file.
